Episode 1222 (12 December 1995)
Synopsis Pats treading on eggshells as she waited with baited breath as the Jeanine brought the mail in. All around the breakfast table was a scene of the proverbial idyllic family (or as near as the Butchers will ever get). Then there was phone call for Pat which turned out to be the nurse who is apparently looking after Frank. Pat obviously shaken by this managed to bluff her way out of the situation when Roy asked her if she was O.K. Ricky was finding life more than infuriating with Tiffany as the lodger. He discovered he was unable to locate half his wardrobe as Tiffany had considerately thrust his clothing into a suitcase so she could make room for her own stuff. In fact speaking of Tiffany, it's a complex web she has is weaving by playing people against each other she is creating interesting results. Now she is friendly with Bianca she seems perfectly aware of how that relationship is hurting Sam Butcher. In turn Ricky and Sam seem to have more in common as the disgruntled parties in her games. Tiffany it seems is a master manipulator and I can see her work causing more grief before it's completed. Mark was still looking for the evidence to get Arthur off the hook and decided to use Phil to get to Vince and Ollie the card players. Phil was initially unwilling to furnish Mark with any information about there whereabouts which prompted the usual stilted angry response from Mark. Later on though he apparently had a change of heart and gave Mark the information he needed and with Ruth in tow he set off to find Vince and Ollie. He tracked them down and asked them for a favour in the shape of helping Mark get Arthur cleared of the charges by admitting where most of the funds had come from to pay for the holiday. Despite the fact that he offered the stall as payment for the favour Vince and Ollie refused but personally I don't think we have seen the end of them yet. Meanwhile Cindy continued to play games with David to great effect and it was obvious that her efforts were working. David was almost bristling with rage as she cast him her usual sideways smirk and then proceeded to walk away. This can only go on so long though and I think she is making him pay for his treatment of her but they will continue their affair in the end methinks. Gita went out with Guppi to a fashion presentation and returned to find that Sanjay had phoned in her absence In my opinion there is definitely some chemistry between Guppi and Gita. Willy paid a visit to Pauline and to me this looked like the beginning of the affair as he sat in her house drinking tea and paying her compliments on her bravery throughout her troubles. I have to give him credit for the amount of gall he is showing. Meanwhile Pat was still deliberating over how and where to tell Roy about Frank attempting to make inroads into her life again. I was in agreement with Kathy and thought she should tell Roy what was going on. She ended the episode not by telling Roy about the episode but almost by telling herself with great resolution that this would be their Christmas and no one would spoil it. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Michael French as David *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Mark Monero as Steve *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Steve McFadden as Phil *David Finch as Vince *Mark Heal as Ollie *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Lyndam Gregory as Lydia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Pickard as Kevin *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Harry Landis as Felix *Selina Cadell as Mrs Stoddard *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Jean Stanley as Woman Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes